Switched Backpacks
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Kim and Ron inadvertently switch backpacks. Now what Kimmie.


I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

Another of my 'First Time' series that had been languishing on my hard drive for years. Originally titled Scenario 24

 **Switched Backpacks** (Originally WKWTWG-24)

 _By: Obbiejoe_

Kim was so eager to get home she was actually pacing, which wasn't easy in the small confines of the craft Wade had arranged for. It had been pure chance that she had stumbled on the store and an oddly fortuitous twist of fate that Ron hadn't been with her at the time.

As she paced a small smile grew on her face when she remembered her surprise at seeing a display of the very item she had been scouring the internet for arranged in the window as she passed.

Monique had told her about the item nearly eight months ago and the two of them had been searching ever since with no luck and had pretty much given up any hope of ever finding one.

They had found a few photos and a few reviews and each review claimed that the attributes of the new and very limited production device far exceeded the original claims of the manufacturer.

She knew Monique would be flabbergasted when she produced, not one, but two of the sought after devices, the devices that were currently buried in the bottom of her backpack.

Her nerves were nearly shot by the time they had gotten home and she knew she had been slightly short and gruff with Ron when he had invited her to Bueno Nacho but she was so anxious to get home she had snatched up her backpack and ran almost the entire way back home.

Then fate took another twist but this one was certainly not fortuitous, it was disastrous. In her haste she had apparently grabbed the wrong backpack. The contents of the backpack she had brought back were currently strewn around her on the off chance Ron had simply stuffed a few of his things in her backpack accidentally but as she sat there among the scattered boxer shorts and mole rat treats she knew that had not happened.

Then she sat up in shock, if she had Ron's backpack then that meant he had hers and in the bottom of the backpack he had were two items she most defiantly did not want Ron even knowing about let alone seeing.

Stuffing Ron's belongings hastily back into the pack she was quickly in motion, if she was lucky Ron would still be at Bueno Nacho and she could exchange the backpacks before Ron even opened the one he had.

Five minutes later she stopped in front of Bueno Nacho to catch her breath before entering. Once she was breathing normally again she put a smile on her face and walked through the doors. As soon as she entered she began to worry, the booth, their booth, was empty.

Noticing Ned at the counter she walked over maintaining the smile. "Hey Ned, have you seen Ron, I thought he was headed here?"

Ned looked up and smiled. "Not today Kim, why, was he supposed to meet you here?"

Without even answering Kim spun around headed to the only other place he could have gone, home. She only caught a portion of Ned's cheerful 'Have a Muy Bueno Day' as she rushed through the doors.

As she ran she had enough forethought to pull out her Kimmunicator and call Wade. As soon as he answered she got right to the point. "Wade, do you know where Ron is? I have to… ah, talk to him ASAP."

Wade's response was only a moment coming. "Sure Kim, he's at home right now, do you want me to call him and patch it through?"

Kim picked up the pace as she responded. "No, I'm only a couple of minutes from his place and this is something I have to talk to him about in person, thanks anyway."

Wade smiled back at her nervously. She knew he still wasn't very comfortable with the new relationship she had with Ron and figured he probably suspected it was another of the 'quiet times' she and Ron had been requesting lately.

Less than three minutes later she was standing at the front door to Ron's house again catching her breath. Not knowing if anyone was home she rang the bell instead of simply rushing in and used the time until it was answered to compose herself.

She closed her eyes with a silent wish when the door knob clattered as the door was opened and when she opened them she saw Ron standing there and a smile lit up his face. "Hey KP. I was just going to call you. I think our backpacks got switched."

Kim held up the backpack she was holding and tried to remain calm. "Ah… yea, I kind of noticed that Ron, that's why I'm here, I figured Rufus would want his treats."

She began to relax slightly when Ron simply smiled. "Na, I've got a bunch of them upstairs, besides he only eats those on a mission, when we're home he raids the refrigerator." Then Ron stepped aside and opened the door fully. "Ya wanna come in, your bag is upstairs."

Kim smiled a real smile, if Ron had rummaged through her bag she was sure he wouldn't seem so calm so she entered and started up the stairs as Ron closed the door behind her.

Halfway up the stairs she stumbled and almost fell. It wasn't because she tripped it was because of something Ron said as he followed her. "By the way KP, where did you ever find a 'Power Pounder 2000' and why on earth do you have two of them?"

The End?


End file.
